


Watching Me

by inniepup



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, hwang hyunjin is an attention whore, hyunjin likes to be watched, jeongin just watches, jeongin's got a crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inniepup/pseuds/inniepup
Summary: Hyunjin had fantasies of all different types. Of being dominant, of being dominated, of giving and taking. Though, he had one thought that always came up.And that was being watched.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 5
Kudos: 130





	Watching Me

**Author's Note:**

> hello, this is my first ao3 fic on this account. i hope you enjoy this little smut piece that came out of nowhere.

Innocence was never Hyunjin’s specialty. 

Corrupted at a young age by seemingly unlimited access to whatever media the world had to offer, his mind drifted from the purity of a young boy to something a bit more... tainted.

In short: he was obsessed with sex, in all aspects. 

His mind would run rampant at all hours of the day, sensual scenarios swimming through his head. He would feel the pressure of hands that weren’t there, pressing all over his body, enveloping him, making him shake. He had fantasies of all different types, of being dominant, of being dominated, of giving and taking. Though, he had one thought that always came up. 

And that was being watched.

To Hyunjin, there was almost nothing sexier. To have someone watching him while he does naughty things, gazing at him as though he’s a masterpiece like none they’ve ever beheld before. Aching to join, but not being able to. By far, it was his biggest turn on.

So, as one would imagine, it was hard for him to contain his excitement when he found out he had a secret admirer of sorts.

Yang Jeongin, one grade lower. Notoriously cute, and someone that Hyunjin had found himself staring at on more than a few occasions. Hyunjin didn’t know much about the younger boy, but he knew him to be sweet and shy. Hyunjin’s friend, Felix, (who was the one to tell Hyunjin about Jeongin liking him in the first place) said he seemed exactly Hyunjin’s type. 

Hyunjin wasn’t going to argue with that. 

It became more apparent to him, in the days following the news of his admirer, whenever he was around. Hyunjin could always feel the younger’s stare, could always feel his presence when he was just a few steps behind him, could always tell when he stepped slower as they walked past each other. 

Hyunjin pretended to pay no mind to it, perhaps out of cowardice, or for not wanting to scare the boy by letting him know his subtle staring wasn't actually subtle at all. He let Jeongin do his whole longing stare and follow around thing for months. And that's when he decided he'd try something. 

He had been debating it heavily for a while, through constant back and forth battles in his mind. But the more he thought about it, the more a certain desire started to well up in him, and he decided he'd go about his plan. 

It was simple: He knew Jeongin had a habit of following him after the last bell of the day rang. If Hyunjin had to drop by a classroom to pick up something he’d left there, Jeongin would be waiting outside when he came back, phone in hand, as though he’d been waiting there for someone else. Sometimes, Hyunjin would leave the door slightly ajar and catch Jeongin’s eyes peeking in in his periphery. 

So, with this in mind, Hyunjin figured he would wait for a day when Jeongin was following him, and have the younger boy watch as he made a mess of himself. 

It didn’t take long for a day like this to come. It was a friday, after a very stressful week, and Hyunjin was packing up his bookbag with the mountainous amount of work he had to take home. He stole a glance at the rest of the student body around him, meandering their ways through the halls, talking of plans together and heavy workloads. Through them, he spotted Jeongin, on the other side of the hallway, leant against the wall with his phone in his hand.

‘Perfect’, thought Hyunjin, slinging his bag over his shoulder, and beginning his walk towards the back of the school, to the boy’s locker room. 

At present, it was the time of year between two sports seasons, where nobody occupied the locker room after school, yet it stayed open in case something had been left there during gym class. 

Hyunjin walked in, setting his bag down on the floor, before doing a brief check of the locker room, making sure nobody else was around. He liked being watched, but today, he only wanted one boy in particular to be his audience. 

Once he was assured the coast was clear, Hyunjin took a seat on the locker room bench, and started to slowly palm himself through his shorts. 

A quiet gasp echoed from the doorway that Hyunjin quickly recognized it as Jeongin's. Biting back a smirk, Hyunjin continued to rub himself, gasping slightly as he felt pleasure blooming in his abdomen. 

Impatient, he reached to undo his pants, pulling them down to his knees, and taking his cock out of his boxers. 

Shutting his eyes, he envisioned how Jeongin must look right now. He imagined him stood there, eyes widened in surprise, tent building in his pants, hands aching to just reach out and touch him. 

Hyunjin began to work his hand up and down his shaft, slickening it by smearing some precum down from the head. He began moaning, quiet but deep, quickening his pace. 

“Shit,” he muttered, already feeling pathetically close to reaching his climax. He had been waiting for a moment like this for so long, being watched by Jeongin, being the little attention whore he is. It drove him to his orgasm quicker than anything had in years. 

He moaned louder than he had before, pitch close to that of a whine. His hips bucked up into his hand, craving friction so he could finally have his release. Before he could even register it, Hyunjin saw stars in his eyes, and felt as ropes of cum shot from his cock, some hitting the locker room floor, but most of it falling onto his thighs. 

He sighed as he came down from his high, throwing his head back slightly. Behind him, he heard shuffling. 

“Jeongin,” Hyunjin said, now casting his glance over his shoulder to the wide eyed boy at the door, frozen still from shock, “hopefully next time you won’t just have to watch, yeah?”

Jeongin could only stammer in response. 

"Y-you-" he said, before looking behind him, coming into the locker room and shutting the door, "you knew I was here?”

Hyunjin smiled.

“You’re not exactly as subtle as you think you are, but that’s fine. It’s cute, honestly.” 

Jeongin’s cheeks blushed redder than fresh strawberries. He couldn’t even think of something to say. 

“Cat got your tongue?” Teased Hyunjin, which led Jeongin to drop his head to his chest.

“It would uh- It would help if you put your pants back on.”


End file.
